


Being in a Relationship With Geralt and Yennefer would Include...

by tvdplusriverdale



Series: Geralt x Reader x Yennefer Headcanons and Imagines [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: A list of headcanons on what being in a relationship with Yennefer and Geralt would be like.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Series: Geralt x Reader x Yennefer Headcanons and Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880290
Kudos: 55





	Being in a Relationship With Geralt and Yennefer would Include...

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Geralt x f!reader; Yennefer x f!reader; Geralt x Yennefer; Geralt x f!reader x Yennefer
> 
> Warnings: 18+ due to smut

Being sandwiched between Yennefer and Geralt.

Whether it be through cuddling or fucking.

Both of them called you their princess.

Switching between riding Yennefer's horse or Geralt's.

Both of the them wanting you to sit in front so they could have their arms around you.

Both of them being fiercely protective of you.

And you of them despite only being human.

Neither of you would have a problem defending each other if someone starts spewing insults.

Like this one time, you were exhausted and wanted a bed to sleep in, but the innkeep refused to let a witcher stay

You nearly jumped over the bar but Geralt caught you before you started a fight.

They give off major dom energy so they would probably fight each other for control in bed but they shared the ultimate goal of ruining you and it would work itself out due to that.

Yennefer would spoil the hell out of you any chance she got.

Whether it being buying (or stealing) you a necklace that caught her eye or some clothing that she knew you would look amazing in just so her and Geralt could tear it off you later that night.

Yen would definitely be the more affectionate one out in public and Geralt would be behind closed doors.

You and Yen would be up to a lot of shenanigans and Geralt would normally end up having to get you two out of the trouble you caused.

Taking baths together.

Lots of sex.

I'm talking mind blowing sex because like I said before, they live to ruin you.

Yen sitting on your face while Geralt fucks you or vice versa.

Hell, even you and Yen sitting on his face while the other fucks him.

They both love having their arms wrapped around you while you lean back against their chest, especially when one of them is eating you out.

You throwing your head back into the crook of their neck.

Them leaving soft touches all over your skin while holding you down because the combination of the feature like touches and one of them eating you out was too much.

Yen and Geralt teaching you how to defend yourself.

It may even get to the point that all three of you are fighting monsters and jackasses together.

Being Yen's little assistant when she's seeing clients (mainly because you love watching her work with chaos).

You would definitely be a little shit.

Such as, if Geralt is studying maps while Yen is out, you would definitely try to distract him because you're bored.

Him finally having enough and hissing at you to "Cut. It. Out."

But you being the little shit that you are would start up again.

He'd finally grab your chin between his thumb and forefinger, making you look into his eyes.

"Are you trying to get punished?"

But before you could respond.

"I think she is?" Yennefer would answer for you, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips as she examined the mess you were creating.

You knew you were done for right then and there.

Besides the sex, there would also be a lot of cute and wholesome moments.

Like trying to turn Geralt's frown upside down.

Playing with each other's hair.

Having full on conversations while on the road.

Yen and Geralt telling you stories of their adventures before they met you.

Holding each other after a hard day.

Holding hands with both Yennerfer and Geralt while walking through a village/town

And Geralt would act like he didn't want it at first, but a small smile would finds its way to his face

Telling each other that you loved each other every morning and every night before you go to sleep.

Just a lot of smiling and laughing between the three of you and it's something you all are grateful for.


End file.
